Lady in red
by A-Karana
Summary: Answer to the cadgins prompt challenge. Prompt: red dress& black tuxedo, Jeff event, flirting. Here we go...


This is for the prompt challenge at the LJ cadgins community.

I actually started writing for another prompt and was nine pages and 6000 words into the story when suddenly the word-doc was gone. I have no idea what happened to it; the most likely theory still is that I deleted it in my sleep. So I was frustrated and decided not to participate anytime soon in this prompt challenge. I sat down, watched some TV and saw one of these "chart shows". Theme this time: Eighties love songs. And there it was the song, the inspiration and the story in my head, so here we go.

Now if you're wondering why there's a piano in this song now: It's a slightly different version you can listen to it on you tube, I sadly can't post the link here.

Also I know that this prompt was most likely inspired by the promo pictures for 5x05, but I don't like Cam's hairdo in the pic and neither do I like the dress, so I took some liberties and changed that.

Last thing: When the story was done I realized that I had kind of answered to a second prompt as well, without knowing it. So here are the prompts, and the story. Hope you like it!

Thanks to Kim for beta reading !

**Cam/Hodgins - Jeff party - Red dress & Black tux – flirting**

**Cam/Hodgins - winter - kiss in the snow - any rating**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lady in red**

Grumbling Jack Hodgins adjusted the bowtie around his neck and pulled at the sides of his tuxedo. He hated those events, had always hated them and still couldn't believe that he had to go this year. So far he had always come up with an excuse so he wouldn't have to go to the dinner with the donors of the Jeffersonian Institute but this year he hadn't found one and as he now knew honesty wasn't always the best choice. Cam had known before that he was the sole owner of the Cantilever group and so did the rest of the team, so she didn't see the point in him not going. His secret was out anyway and he couldn't get "outed" by the other rich people in the room as one of them. He had tried to argue with Cam, he had tried to threaten her and even tried to blackmail her but she hadn't given in. What had worked with Goodman hadn't worked with her and when Booth had tried his trick again Cam had only raised her eyebrows and he knew it was pointless.

So here he was, hiding inside the men's bathroom. Booth was somewhere outside, some of the interns were there as well but the women of the lab were still missing. Angela was picking up her newest boy toy and Brennan and Cam were still changing and getting ready. They had worked late on a case and had still been in their lab clothes when Cam had ordered him over to the museum. He knew that he couldn't hide in the bathroom forever and with another sigh he made his way outside, checking his reflection on the mirror one last time. Man, how he hated wearing tuxes.

He nearly walked into another guy when he left the bathroom and apologized quickly while keeping his eyes locked to the floor. Maybe if he would just ignore those rich people they would leave him alone?

"Jack? Jack Hodgins?" the guy said a second later. Ok, maybe this strategy wasn't working either.

"Mmh?" he made, stopped and turned around to look at the guy who had dared to talk to him.

"Haven't seen you in years, man," the guy with the balding dark hair said and Hodgins tried to remember from where he should know this guy, but he couldn't.

"Yeah, right," he just said and shook the guy's hand.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other? Were you at the reunion three years ago?" the man asked and that's when Hodgins remembered who he was. Harry Lewman, president of the debating club at his last boarding school. A Few years older than him and one of the biggest bullies.

"No, I was busy," Hodgins replied and pulled his hands away.

"We really have to catch up," Harry went on enthusiastically and didn't catch on to Hodgins' slight hostility. He would so make Cam pay for this.

"I have to go now," he replied and pointed with his thumb in direction of the ballroom.

" Sure, can't let your woman wait," Harry nodded with a stupid laugh and Hodgins hurried off, the urge to strangle someone even stronger than before. He went straight to the bar and ordered a Scotch on the rocks.

"Already trying to drown your sorrows?" he heard Booth's voice and felt his hand come down on his shoulder for a second.

"I know why I hate these parties," Hodgins muttered in reply and turned around and leaned beside Booth against the bar.

"And I know why I love them," Booth replied and when Hodgins turned to him with a confused look on his face he found the FBI guy grinning widely, his eyes fixed on something on the other side of the room. Hodgins followed his look and saw Cam and Brennan coming towards them. Without realizing it he put the glass so hard down on the counter that it nearly broke.

Brennan wore a black dress with a grey stole and her long earrings gave her kind of a gypsy look. What really stunned Hodgins though and made his mouth hang open was Cam's outfit. He had seen her in a lot of tight dresses over the years, and even in a latex cat suit, but what she wore today was just… wow. She wore a really tight, red, neck-holder dress with a deep V-neck that showed a lot of cleavage. The skirt was long and played around her ankles with every step that she took, but the back was long and ended in a short train. She wore black high heels and one could see her red nail polish because her big toes peeked out. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and noticed that her hair was pinned up but random strands were pulled out and fell in loose curls around her face.

There was this song that came to his mind, but he could only remember a few words from the refrain, something about a lady in red. He shook his head from side to side when he saw Cam and Brennan come closer and closer, as if he could shake the confusion out of his head that clouded his mind.

"Wow," he said when Brennan and Cam reached them and kept looking at his boss, his anger from a few seconds before vanished.

"Seems like we chose the right outfits if they leave Hodgins and Booth speechless," Cam said to Brennan with amusement.

"I think that is the only reason why Booth goes to these functions. Dressed up women are sexually arousing," Brennan shared her observation with Cam in her usual analytical tone.

"Bones, " Booth groaned and Cam laughed when she saw him blush.

"Drink?" Hodgins asked them and stepped to the side so they could reach the bar.

"One Martini, please," Cam ordered.

"And one Mojito," Brennan added and the two women leaned against the bar counter in between the men, Cam beside Hodgins and Brennan beside Booth. "Look, there's Angela," Brennan said suddenly and pointed to the other side of the room where her best friend was standing with some handsome stranger.

"And that must be Santos," Cam said, looked over the rim of her glass at the guy and nodded approvingly.

"Cuba?" Hodgins asked.

"Dominican Republic," Brennan replied. "I'm going over to say hello. You're staying here?" she asked Booth and took another sip of her drink.

"No, I'm coming with you," he replied and placed his hand on Brennan's lower back when they walked off, just like he always did.

"Is this your first drink?" Cam asked when they were gone.

"Yup, I'm starting slow today," he nodded and had troubles keeping off his eyes from wandering to her décolleté. "Don't want to get wasted before dinner."

"Honestly I thought that you would be already drunk when I got here," she told him teasingly and he snorted before they both laughed.

"I hid in the bathroom," he told her then and leaned closer to her, caught a whiff or her perfume that made him want to bury his face on her neck. What was wrong with him? Was he already drunk from one drink, he wondered?

"Didn't work?" she asked with a smile, oblivious to his thoughts.

"No. Harry found me," he said. "Or was it Larry?" he wondered.

"Who is Harry?" she wanted to know and drank the last of her drink and gave the waiter a sign to refill.

"Harry is the reason why I will make you pay for forcing me to come here," he replied and gave her a smug smile.

"Oh, and just how will you do that Dr. Hodgins?" she asked challengingly.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," he promised and their eyes locked. Their little exchange was interrupted by Harry, the one and only.

"Hey, there you are man. I've been looking for you," he said overly friendly and pulled a young woman behind him. His presence made Cam break the gaze and turn to look at Harry. The look on her face told Hodgins that she didn't like what she saw and he decided that maybe he could actually have some fun with this.

"Yeah, Harry, nice to see you again man," Hodgins said overly cheerful and slapped the guy's shoulder in a manly way.

"This is my wife Cindy," Harry introduced them to the young blonde woman and they all shook hands.

"Thought she was his daughter or granddaughter," Cam muttered discretely in Hodgins direction, but he didn't reply.

"Nice to meet you Cindy. This is Cam. She's the head of the forensics' department at the Jeffersonian and my… you know girlfriend always sounds so weird when you're not twenty anymore," Hodgins said and Cam was so shocked she couldn't even react at first. Then she smiled sweetly at the two strangers and kicked Hodgins against his shin, when she felt him standing behind her then while he had the nerve to wrap one arm around her waist. She heard him hiss quietly in pain and turned around to show him the satisfied smile on her face that she wore upon hearing his pain.

"So you two are old friends, Harry?" she asked the sweaty guy who was staring at her cleavage.

"Yeah, me and Hodgins go way back," the guy nodded.

"And you are here… why?" she wanted to know, because she couldn't for the life of her imagine a reason what would make such an idiot be interested in a museum or science.

"You know my parents always donated money to this institution and one gets some tax relief out of it," he shrugged with disinterest. "And you are here because your girlfriend works here?" he said to Hodgins while his eyes stayed locked to Cam's chest.

"No, my dear Jack here works here as well," Cam said sweetly and smiled at Hodgins. "I'm his boss," she went on and turned back around to Harry.

"Way to go man! That's just like in that movie with Jack Nicholson and Tom cruise when he says that…" Harry started and Hodgins eyes widened in shock. He knew that this guy was dumb but it came as a surprise that he was tactless and vulgar as well. He knew what movie Harry was talking about and if Cam had the slightest idea what he was referring to she would surely fire him.

"I think they are starting to serve dinner," he interrupted him quickly. "We should go and take our places."

"Ok, see you later, Jack," Harry smiled and actually winked at him.

"Blech," Hodgins made when Harry had walked out of earshot with his wife. "Can you understand why I hate these functions? And now endless, boring small talk while we get served tiny portions of strange food," he went on complaining.

"You so deserve this," she told him her eyes twinkling dangerously. "And take your hands off," she added but not nearly as vehemently as she wanted while she swatted his hand off her waist. Her reaction made him smile and when he placed his left hand on her back when they walked to their table she only turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything when he just shrugged and kept his hand where it was.

~*~

Hodgins had been right and the food had been a disaster.

"I'm so hungry. Can't we go to the diner and get a burger and some fries?" Booth complained and looked desperately to his empty plate where the tiny soufflé had been before.

"Oh god, yes," Hodgins groaned in reply and leaned back in his chair.

"You are staying here, this event is not over yet," Cam told Hodgins with a stern look. "You can go," she waved Booth off.

"Why can he go while I have to stay?" Hodgins wanted to know.

"A. Because he doesn't work here but you do and B. Because I want to make you pay for earlier," she told him which made him cross his arms in front of his chest. He got that challenging look on his face and when he opened his mouth to reply she held up her hand. "Only making it worse, Hodgins," she said and the rest of the team laughed at their exchange.

"What did you do Jack?" Angela wanted to know curiously but he couldn't reply because Harry walked up to their table that moment.

"Hey Jack, gonna join me on the dance floor to twirl around our women a bit?" he asked and laughed loudly.

"No, thanks, he replied and was relieved when Harry walked away without further discussion.

"Did we miss something?" Angela asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Hodgins found a new way to use his boss," Cam said with an expression that showed that she obviously didn't approve.

"It was pure self-defense," he tried and the rest just laughed at their bickering.

"You two are turning into Brennan and Booth," Angela laughed and Cam gaped at her.

"I don't understand what she means. Why they are turning into us?" Brennan asked Booth confused.

"I don't know Bones, but let's get out of here, I'm hungry," he replied and leaned closer to her and Brennan nodded and stood up.

"You two are leaving already?" Angela asked when they got up.

"I'm starving," Booth groaned and they walked off with a small wave.

"You know, I'm starving as well," Angela said to her date and the naughty smile showed that food really was the last thing on her mind.

"We should go then," her man agreed and before Cam and Hodgins knew it these two had left as well and they were alone at the table.

"Oh, Sweets and Daisy are here as well," Hodgins observed and pointed with his chin in their direction.

"Wendell and Clark are over there, looks like they are leaving as well," Cam replied.

"Do I really have to stay?" Hodgins whined.

"No, I'm going to go home as well," Cam laughed and was surprised when Hodgins pulled her chair back for her. "Thank you," she smiled impressed.

"You're welcome," he replied and smiled back at her.

"Hey, you're already leaving?" the voice of Harry brought them back to reality and both froze before the slowly turned around.

"Yeah, we're tired, long day at work," Hodgins said and stepped closer to Cam when he noticed Harry's eyes wandering over her body.

"You can't leave before I danced with your beautiful girlfriend," Harry replied and had grabbed Cam's hand before either of them could react. Cam looked helplessly at Hodgins, who had Cindy's arms slung around his neck before he really understood what was happening. With some kind of relief Hodgins realized that a fast disco fox was playing and although Cam looked like she was going to kill him any second, there wasn't too much chance for Harry to come too close. Hodgins meanwhile twirled Cindy around just so she would stay as far from him as possible. He knew that an average song had the length of three minutes and thirty and he groaned when he realized that it seemed to be an extended version that blend right into the next song, a slower one, judging by the piano that set in. He saw Harry's hands wander lower on Cam's back and decided that this was enough now. He would either slap him or had to get Cam away from this guy as soon as possible. He twirled Cindy around so they danced right up to Cam and Harry and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but I think this is my dance now," he said in a tone that didn't allow any protest.

"Sure," Harry said disappointedly and let Cam go, while he danced with his own wife again.

"I am SO sorry," he told Cam and possessively pulled her closer to him, like he wanted to show Harry that she belonged with him.

"A second longer and I would have attacked him," Cam replied and sighed out in relief, now that she was in Hodgins arms. She didn't know if it was simply because she had danced with this sleazy ass before, but it felt nice to have his arms wrapped around her while they swayed slowly to the piano intro.

"I have been thinking of this song earlier when you came in, but I can't remember the lyrics anymore. All I know is "Lady in red" and something about dancing," Hodgins said when he realized which song was playing.

"I like the song," Cam nodded and let him pull her closer to him. "Classic eighties song."

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance _

"What a coincidence that they play it now," he said quietly and his hand wandered from her hip to her lower back while he pulled her even closer, suddenly remembering the rest of the lyrics

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight _

"It's a pretty cheesy song," Cam said and realized that they were really cheek-to-cheek when she turned her head slightly to look at him and looked straight into his blue eyes. He had such long eyelashes, it was ridiculous.

"Yeah," he nodded and looked at her in a way that made her heart speed up and her stomach flutter nervously.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing _

He pulled her even closer and she gave in and rested her head on his shoulder, not caring what the others would think. This was such a beautiful moment and she enjoyed dancing with him so much that she decided to just go with it.

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
_

The warmth of his palm was seeping through the thin fabric of her dress onto her lower back and his hot breath on her neck was arousing her. She refused to think about it though and just enjoyed their dance to this beautiful song.

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
My lady in red_

The song came to an end and slowly he let go of her and took a step back, his hand slowly gliding from her back over her hip before he lost contact.

"Thank you for this dance," he said a bit flustered.

"You're welcome," she replied and they walked off the dance-floor. "I think I'll be going now. Brennan and Booth left a while ago and Angela is also long gone. I think we fulfilled our duty here," she said then.

"Great idea," he nodded. "Let's get our jackets." Together they made their way out of the ballroom and to the checkroom where they didn't have to wait too long.

"Thank you," Cam said softly when he helped her into her black jacket, the aftershocks of their dance still in her system. When they stepped outside they both pulled their jackets tighter around themselves because it was incredibly cold and snow everywhere on the ground. They walked down the steps in silence because neither did know what to say. The tension between them was thick, but not in a negative way. The only question was if they should act on it. While they walked quietly through the garden of the Jeffersonian to the parking lot where the taxis where waiting, snow started falling quietly to the ground again.

"Pay attention," Hodgins said when Cam suddenly slipped on some ice that was hidden underneath the layer of snow. He steadied her by taking her by the arm and she stumbled sideways against his chest. In the semi darkness he saw the snowflakes land on her hair and her face, the drops of water reflecting the light. Softly he stroked one from her cheek, another one from her cheek and when another one landed on her slightly parted lips he couldn't help himself, leaned down and kissed it away. He pulled back slowly and looked at her, waited for her reaction. She licked her lips, the tip of her tongue barely visible, before she pulled him closer with the hand that was resting on his neck. Her eyes fluttered shut when their lips touched and moaned quietly when she felt his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance-, which she gladly granted. They didn't feel the snowflakes falling onto them or the coldness surrounding them while they kissed. The kiss escalated in intensity and passion and their bodies pressed together through their winter coats. When they broke apart they looked at each other in wonder, their labored breaths the only thing audible in the cold night.

"What was that?" Cam asked slightly dazed, her forehead resting against his and her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck.

"There was this snowflake…" Hodgins replied stupidly and would have liked to slap himself.

"It's cold, we should go home," she whispered against his lips, their breathing now steadier than before.

"Yeah," he agreed and slowly they stepped back and let go of each other. When they started walking again, both blushing which wasn't visible in the dark, Hodgins steadied her by her elbow, so she wouldn't slip and also because he craved the contact. In silence they walked to the parking lot and both were relieved when there were several taxis still waiting.

"So, uhm, goodnight," Hodgins said shyly and didn't really know what to make of the situation. What were you supposed to do when you had just kissed your boss?

"Goodnight," she said just as flustered and let him open the car-door for her. They looked at each other over the door and after a second of staring at his feet Hodgins decided to just say what he wanted to say and blame it on the alcohol the next day if it would go wrong.

"Hey, I had fun tonight, which was unexpected. Maybe we could go out for dinner sometime?" he asked and looked her in the eyes.

"I'd like that," she nodded with a small smile that encouraged him to lean forward and kiss her softly.

"Bye," he said when he pulled back.

"Bye," she replied and got in the car and let him close the door. He watched the taxi drive off and sighed with a smile on his face. Lady in red, he sure knew the lyrics now.

**The end**


End file.
